mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Aquarion
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the Aquarion franchise. Genesis and OVA Mecha In the process of Unification, each Vector is able to transform into a head section, (a chest with a head and arms) a back section, (a back with a set of wings) or a leg section. (a pair of legs) Thus, when the Vectors combine to form the humanoid robot Aquarion, they make a leg/back/head formation with the head being the leading section. The Vector that makes the head ultimately identifies the form of Aquarion the vectors make as well. The Unification or "Merging" process also combines the souls of the Elements to some degree, as each supplies one of the supposed three aspects of their soul into one when Aquarion is formed. During Unification, the Elements experience an influx of power and energy, which in classic Japanese fan-service style is shown to be a feeling of wondrous power for the men, while for the women it is blatantly orgasmic in nature. In all three forms Aquarion weighs 88 tons. Aquarion ;Solar Aquarion (ソーラーアクエリオン Sōrā Akuerion) : 48 meters tall. Corresponds to Vector Sol as the head, Vector Luna as the back, and Vector Mars as the legs. This is the most balanced of the three basic Aquarion forms as well as the true form of Aquarion, with its specialty in melee combat. It is the only form that can manifest the Solar Wings (ソーラーウィング Sōrā Wingu) on its back. Later in the series, the Elements develop the Solar Aquarion's signature Mugen Punch (無限拳 Mugen Panchi), an attack extending the arm indefinitely in order to reach even the most agile enemy; to elaborate, the Mugen Punch can reach distances that extends to the surface of the moon. The Solar Aquarion is almost always used by Apollo. With both Apollo and Pierre in control, Solar Aquarion can perform the Fire Fist (ファイアーフィスト Faiā Fisuto) technique. ;Aquarion Mars (アクエリオンマーズ Akuerion Māzu) : 51.1 meters tall. Corresponds to Vector Mars as the head, Vector Sol as the back, and Vector Luna as the legs. It does have a set of wings on its back, but it cannot manifest or de-manifest them. This is the fastest of the Aquarion forms. It is Sirius de Alisia's favorite because it can wield a sword, enabling it to perform the Long Range Saber (ロングレンジセイバー Rongu Renji Seibā) and the Jealous Sword (嫉妬変性剣（ゼーロテュピアーグラディウス) Zērotyupiā Guradiusu ζηλοτυπία), Zēlotupia Greek for jealous; Gladius, Latin for sword techniques and due to its long legs and speed, it is perfect for Pierre Vieira's Fire Kick (烈火爆裂蹴（ファイヤーキック）Faiyā Kikku) technique. ;Aquarion Luna (アクエリオンルナ Akuerion Runa) : 46.2 meters tall. Corresponds to Vector Luna as the head, Vector Mars as the back, and Vector Sol as the legs. It specializes in ranged combat, with the ability to wield a bow and arrows, or as another form to partake in melee situations, given the Aquarion Luna's agile movement and reflexes. It too can manifest a set of wings on its back. It is mostly used by Silvia de Alisia, enabling it to use the Lunatic Archery (ルナティックアーチェリー Runatikku Ācherī) and (Spiral Arrow (スパイラルアロー Supairaru Arō) techniques, and Hong Lihua, enabling it to use the Dragon Thunder (昇竜天雷（ドラゴンサンダー）Doragon Sandā) technique. Powers and Abilities ;Elements : All elements have at least one "main power" that defines what they can do, but with the right equipment they can do more. Aquarion is a big example. In Aquarion their powers are "increased" to obviously use them as powerful weapons during fights. Sometimes these increased powers can enable them to create and use "sub-powers" besides their main power, like to make devastating lighting powered spin-kicks or create and use throwing weapon disks. ;Aquarion : All three Aquarion forms are capable of using the powers and/or abilities that the elements piloting it have separately or in any combination, as well as combining them with the main powers of the form Aquarion is in at the time (Mugen Punch, bow and arrows or sword) and using the main powers in special ways, such as designating them with unique names or using them in unique ways. The elements piloting it can combine their status, such as strength, speed, targeting, mental strength and willpower in any way as well, and enable Aquarion to use it as its own in battle. Gen Fudou also trains the elements routinely on how use their powers to unlock and wield other powers that Aquarion itself has, such as how to firmly attach Aquarion to the ground so it cannot be moved or make Aquarion's body grow. Sometimes the Elements can even combine their emotions with Aquarion's energies to make new powers, like when Lihua turned her fear of her bad luck into unlucky-like energy to defeat the legend monster or when Pierre turned his determination to save his family into fire-like strength to defeat Kumba and Nikumba. In the OVAs, Aquarion can also fly at sublight speed when in Solar Wing mode. Secondary Forms The following are other forms the Aquarion can take, but only appear in specific situations: ;Aquarion Soluna (アクエリオンソルナ Akuerion Soruna) : After the Solar Aquarion's arms are destroyed and separated, Lihua, Tsugumi Rosenmeier and Pierre united to form this Aquarion. Essentially the Solar Aquarion, it uses the Vector Luna as the head, but flipped forward, becoming the torso on top of the Vector Sol, making a leg/stomach/head formation. It is assumed this is the tallest of Aquarion's forms due to its configuration. ;Aquarion Angel (アクエリオンエンジェル Akuerion Enjeru) : When the Vector Mars was absent, Apollo, Tsugumi, Lihua and even Silvia united to form an Aquarion out of the Vector Sol, Vector Luna and a Military Vector Omega, respectively, with the Vector Omega taking the position of head, the Vector Sol as the back, and the Vector Luna as the legs. It is assumed this form retains all of the Aquarion Mars' abilities, even with the lack of the Vector Mars' presence in the combination. Combinations into Solar and Luna Aquarion with this vector refer to tem as Solar Aquarion 2 and Aquarion Luna 2, respectively although the latter does not appear in the series. Assault Type Aquarion The Assault Type Aquarion (強攻型アクエリオン Kyōkōgata Akuerion) is a copy of the original Aquarion, constructed in a joint operation between DEAVA and the New United Nations using Shadow Angel DNA collected fom Futaba by force. It follows the same basic architecture of the original with a couple of physical differences and uses massive versions of conventional weaponry of cannons, rockets and machine guns as opposed to the original's more traditional weapons of bow and arrows, sword and Mugen punch. Because of the size of its weapons, it is capable of fighting and defeating the Cherubim. This Aquarion is normally piloted by one Shadow Angel DNA-infused mentally reprogrammed element or even a normal human being, while the other two corresponding Vectors are AI-controlled. It can configure into six different forms and is composed of three Vectors that are colored mostly in gray/black and look very much like the originals. The Vectors are a red Vector named Alpha, a green Vector named Delta, and a blue Vector named Omega, which corresponds to the Vector Sol, Vector Luna and the Vector Mars, respectively. These Vectors are compatible with normal elements and the original Aquarion Vectors and they are mass produced by the New United Nations. ;Aquarion Alpha (アクエリオンアルファ Akuerion Arufa) : Corresponds to Vector Alpha as the head, Vector Delta as the back, and Vector Omega as the legs. It is the equivalent of the Solar Aquarion. It uses an enormous PSG Cannon on its right arm as its primary weapon and like the Solar Aquarion, it can deploy the "Solar Wings" on its back, but does not have the mystical effect of the original. Oddly enough, its head is shaped like the Aquarion Luna's and has a visor over its eyes. This configuration can transform into the Walker Formation without the need to separate the Vectors and reuniting. ;Aquarion Delta (アクエリオンデルタ Akuerion Deruta) : Corresponds with Vector Delta as the head, Vector Omega as the back, and Vector Alpha as the legs. It is the equivalent of the Aquarion Luna. Taking a similarity to the Aquarion Luna's bow, the Aquarion Delta specializes in long-range combat through a complement of rockets that fire from its own customized bow and can also utilize the Aquarion Omega's machine guns, mounted on the same part as the rockets. ;Aquarion Omega (アクエリオンオメガ Akuerion Omega) : Corresponds with Vector Omega as the head, Vector Alpha as the back, and Vector Delta as the legs. It is the equivalent of the Aquarion Mars. Using a pair of machine guns, this form is only featured once and can transform into the Armageddon Formation without the need to separate the Vectors and reuniting. *'Armageddon Formation (アーマゲドン形態 Āmagedon Hentai)': A formation where the three Vectors combine into a 6-legged walker with the Aquarion Alpha's PSG cannon mounted on top, similar to a tank. This formation exists due to the PSG Cannon able to fire at its maximum capabilities with a stable footing. This form can transform immediately into Aquarion Omega without separating and reuniting. *'Assault Walker Formation (アサルトウォーカー形態 Asaruto Wōkā Hentai)': A vehicle formation used for speed, it appears as a jet-like machine with two legs. This form can transform into Aquarion Alpha without separating and reuniting. Its appearance closely resembles the GERWALK mode of VF-1 type Valkyries from Super Dimensional Fortress Macross, another anime written and directed by Shoji Kawamori. ; Aquarion Beast Mode :In the second Aquarion OVA, when Lihua gets mad and could not understand why Apollo was helping Silvia (who everyone thought was Scorpus, the person who killed Apollonius) Aquarion Omega transforms into a rampant beast form. The form appears similar to Seismosaurus from 'Zoids: Fuzors' and fired the PSG Cannon from its tail. Shadow Angel Mecha and Monsters Cherubim *'Cherubim Soldier (ケルビム兵 Kerubimu Hei)': Standard mecha used by the Shadow Angels capable of flying very fast and firing a verity of blue pulse lasers and sometimes even missiles from their head and palms. The only three notable versions are Toma's revived one capable of spinning fast enough to produce tornadoes in episode 2, the soldier armed with the gravity staff from episode 4, and the soldier modified by Futaba in episode 21. *'Cherubim Blumeblatt (ケルビム・ブルーメンブラット Kerubimu Burumenburatto)': Miniature versions of regular cherubim soldiers that act as anti-military forces. Although they lack legs they are highly maneuverable users of levitation and are armed with pulse lasers from the head and sometimes the hands. They are very important for the Shadow Angel invasions of human cities to harvest human beings, as they are what broadcast the Shadow Angel's "Hypno song", which hypnotizes normal unprotected humans and makes them sitting ducks for the harvest beasts to collect. *'Cherubim Lune ケルビム・リュンヌ Kerubimu Ryunnu)': A special cherubim that was infused with "the moon's ability to be not too near yet not too far". It can dodge nearly any attack and can produce black/purple electric balls from its hands. It can also quickly recover from normal attacks. It returns in episode 17 of Evol armed with ice powers from the hands and a cold body temperature. *'Graave Cherubim (グラーヴェ・ケルビム Gurave Kerubimu)': A special cherubim with immensely thick armor that can stand up to most assaults with very little damage. It can fire Pulse beams from its large head and the hands and it can also use its drill-like gloves for melee combat as well as launch them. *'Cherubim Iskuron (ケルビム・イスキューロン Kerubimu Isukyuron)': A colorful custom cherubim used by, and resembles, Mohora capable of bisecting. Its pulse beams are green instead of blue and aside from being normally fired from the head and club-like claws can also be used as daggers in melee. Other powers include an energy beam from the chest and teleportation. *'Cherubim Sur le Kubera ケルビム・シュルルクベラ Kerubimu Shururukubera)': A black cherubim soldier made and used by Toma in two of the last episodes in the series. It is armed with a pair of rapiers and pulse lasers from the palms designed for impalement like spears and has great speed and agility. *'Cherubim Mars (ケルビム・マーズ Kerubimu Mazu)': After allying with the Shadow Angels and taking the Vector Mars with him, Sirius uses a Cherubim Soldier in place of the other two Vectors. The Cherubim Mars acts the same as the Aquarion Mars, but if its Cherubim Soldier body is destroyed, another Cherubim can take its place. *'Cherubim Verizeva (ケルビム・ヴェルルゼバ Kerubimu Veruruzeba)': A customized cherubim used by Toma and later Otoha armed with a pair of swords and pulse lasers from the palms designed for impalement like spears. Reappears in the OVAs in white colors, can emit ice from the swords, and like the OVA version of Aquarion can travel at sublight speed. Harvest Beasts *'Harvest Beast (収穫獣 Shukakuju)': Standard hammerhead shark-like vessels used to collect humans for Shadow Angels. They possess no offensive capabilities. *'Xibalba (シバルバー Shibaruba)': A cherubim-like digging machine that is essentially a giant mechanical worm with large clawed hands and a massive mouth that are used for burrowing through the ground quickly and can fire pulse lasers and missiles from the back of its hands. *'Antichthon (アンティクトン Antikuton)': A three dimensional polygon that brings out the inner hatred and/or jealousy of those that see into it long enough. *'Legend Monster (神話獣 Shinwaju)': An ancient water-like harvest beast that remained dormant in a lake. A plant-like one was hidden in a building in Apollo's former hometown. *'Titania (ティターニア Titania)': A dream manipulator harvest beast from the Moon that exists in the dream world and entraps people in their nightmares. *'Kumba and Nikumba (クンバ&ニクンバ Kunba to Nikunba)': A pair of cherubim that share a core and can exchange it between each other; the one without the core becomes indestructible and by exchanging it with the other when the one with the core is struck down, they are almost unstoppable. They look like a fiesta-like mix of the Cheribum Iskuron and the Graave Cheribum, except they have yellow-and-black coloring. *'Mongie (モンジ Monji)': Tiny harvests beasts used to consume all the food consumed by humans with a great resemblance to the kaiju Dogora. *'Black Rena (ブラックリーナ Burakku Rina)': A harvest beast with the ability to make itself look and act like what the people facing it fear most. Because the elements were afraid of Rena at the time, it took on a Vampire Rena form and acted like a vampire to drain prana. *'Reality Tower': A massive tower that can manipulate the reality around it thanks to dimensional distortion by Futaba. *'Mirror Aquarion (ミラーアクエリオン Mira Akuerion)': A fake version of Aquarion made from three fake versions of the Aquarion Vectors that possesses all the regular abilities except expansion of the body. Evol Mechas Vectors The Vectors are vehicles used by Neo-DEAVA to retaliate against the Abductors. There are three different kinds of Vectors. It is an Element user piloted vehicle capable of combining into Aquarion. Though armed, the damage done by the Vectors are miniscule and are only used if needed or if the pilot is in a tight spot. In total, Neo-DEAVA is in possession of six different vectors, two of each type one for the boys and one for the girls, though in most sorties only one of them is used at a time. ;Vector Z (Zed) (ベクター ゼド Bekutā Zedo) : It forms the head of Aquarion Evol, and it resembles Vector Sol from the original series. ;Vector X (Ix) (ベクター イクス Bekutā Ikusu) : It forms the head of Aquarion Gepard, and it resembles Vector Luna from the original series. ;Vector Y (Silon) (ベクター シロン Bekutā Shiron) : It forms the head of Aquarion Spada, and it resembles Vector Mars from the original series. Aquarion Aquarion is a powerful robot formed from the combination of the three Vectors. Each combination of the Vectors produces a different Aquarion mode. Dubbed as Machine Angel (機械天使 Kikai Tenshi) by the Altair. ;Aquarion Evol (アクエリオンEVOL Akuerion Evoru) : Aquarion Evol is the result of the combination of Neo-DEAVA's Vectors with Vector Z as the head. It shares many similarities with the original series' Solar Aquarion as it is the most balanced form, can sport and manifest the Solar Wings, and fights barehanded. The weapon located on its head can be used as a long range weapon as seen in one episode whilst battling the Radius Gnis Heavy Armor. It is shown that Donar Dantes, together with two other Element users whose names are unknown, were able to execute and use Aquarion Evol 8 years prior to the events of the first episode. However, it went berserk and caused a tragic disaster, and according to Fudo Zen, this occurred because Aquarion was being piloted by two Elements in love with each other, one being Donar. Since the return of Aquarion it has been piloted almost exclusively by Amata. So far it performed the following special attacks: :*'Flying Love Attack (触愛・天翔突 Furaingu Rabu Atakku)': Incorporates Amata's levitation power to grab its target and fly out of the atmosphere to slam its target into an asteroid. :*'Mugen Attack (無限拳 Mugen Panchi)': Its own version of Solar Aquarion's signature move from the original series. :*'Subliminal Punch (幻影明滅拳 Saburiminaru Panchi)': Incorporates Yunoha Suroor's Invisibility Element power while fighting Jin in his remote control Radius Gnis where Evol makes itself transparent and doesn't show itself until it's in the face enemy and gives a powerful punch. While being piloted by MIX as the head she incorporated her Element power in Aquarion Evol :*'Absolute Clam (絶対封印 Abusoryūto Kuramu)': Incorporates Mix's spacial augmentation to fill in the gaps in the enemies' weapons and armor, causing them to implode. :*'Super Dimensional Mugen Attack (超時空無限拳 Chōjikū Mugen Panchi)': When Zessica confessed her love for Amata, Aquarion Evol went beserk once again, although this time by an unrequited love, performing this attack with the Mugen Attack cutting through space and time to hit its opponent while its pilots have visions of events occurred in the original Aquarion series 12.000 years before. :*'Cluster Mugen Attack (無限芭蕉実拳 Kurasutā Mugen Panchi)': A multiplied version of the Mugen Attack deployed with several elements inside it at the same time, with Aquarion Evol growing extra fists on its right arm. :*'All Together Attack ' ('三位一体拳''' Sanmi Ittai Panchi): Aquarion Evol deploys a Mugen Punch with both hands spiraling together, infused with Zessica's distortion and Kagura's reverse abilities. ;'''Aquarion Gepard (アクエリオンゲパルト Akuerion Geparuto) : Aquarion Gepart is the result of the combination of the Vectors where Vector X forms the head. It most resembles the original series' Aquarion Omega formation. Gepard is heavily armed with missiles and also has heavy armor, making it superior for defense. Zessica Wong and Cayenne Suzushiro have been the primary pilots of Gepard so far, though Andy W. Hole was almost the head on one occasion until the combining sequence was interrupted by attacking Altair forces, Andy using himself as a shield to protect MIX. It was upgraded obtaining extra weaponry during an occasion it was piloted by elements of both Vega and Altair. So far it performed the following special attacks: :*'DOGEZA orz (平身低頭覇|Dogeza)': Aquarion flies into the sky and surrounds itself in flames before plummeting to the ground, ending up on a prostrating position in an allusion to the Japanese "orz" emoticon. Having little practical use in combat, Amata performed this move during a training exercise as an apology to Mikono who was angry with him at the time. :*'Dimension Shutting Cannon (空間断絶砲 Dimenshon Shattingu Kyanon)': Assuming a four-legged configuration similar to Assault Type Aquarion's Armageddon Formation to perform this attack, to close the portal between Vega and Altair, cutting the extra energy supply that is powering up the Mithra Gnis. :*'Curse of Malloy (脆弱力 Zeijakuryoku)': Incorporates Malloy's power of fragilty to collapse all structures its opponent was using as cover. :*'Humicane from Rotten Girl (腐食力|Fushokuryoku)': Incorporates Sazanka's corroding power to rust metal. :*'Bye-Bye Missiles (倍々増殖誘導弾 Bai-bai Misairu)': Materializes a multitude of missile launcher pods to fire a huge barrage of four hundred ninety eight missiles on enemies. :*'Contrary Twister' (超捻転 Chō Nenten): By combining Zessica's distortion power with Malloy's eroding power, it unleashes a tornado on the enemy. :*'''Tunnel Bullet' '('次元隧道弾''' ''Tonneru Barett''o): Assume the same four-legged configuration used to fire the Dimension Shutting Cannon, this time incorporating Andy's power to create a dimensional hole opening a path from Vega to Altair. ;Aquarion Spada (アクエリオンスパーダ Akuerion Supāda) : Aquarion Spada is the result of the combination of the Vectors where Vector Y forms the head. It most resembles Aquarion Luna from the original Genesis of Aquarion. Spada is armed with a sword that resembles a fencing épée and uses part of Vector Y as a makeshift shield. Shrade Elan is shown to be its primary pilot, relying on his musical training to push Aquarion Spada to its limits. Is the least used of the three combinations that so far performed the following attacks: :*'Moonlight Requiem (月下葬送曲 Mūnraito Rekuiemu)': A series of powerful slashes with its sword. :*'No Guard Attack (邪糾拳 Nō Gādo Atakku)': An attack with its right fist incorporating the three hand gestures of the rock-paper-scissors game in quick succession. :*'Moonlight Rhapsody (月下狂詩曲 Mūnraito Rapusodi)': A powerful spinning kick attack. :*'Black Hole Arrow (漆黒虚指弾 Burakku Hōru Arō)': An arrow that can rip through space and time using a tiny black hole at the tip. :*'Cruxifixion Sword (磔刑斬撃剣 ''Kurushifikushon Sōdo): Aquarion Spada uses its shield to crucify the enemy before powering up its sword and cut it in four with a vertical and a horizontal slash. :*'For My Best Friends (神融奏 ''Fō Mai Besuto Furenzu): Aquarion Spada transforms its sword into a tuning fork and uses it to stroke the string of the bow before firing it as an arrow to open a path to Altair. ; Aquarion Gepada (アクエリオンゲパーダ ''Akuerion Gepād''a) : A special combination with vectors X and Y sharing the position of head, created by the combined spirits of Gepard and Spada's main pilots Cayenne and Schrade, branding weaponry from both to perform its special attack. *'Trinity Requiem (奏聖葬送曲 ''Sōsei no Rekuiemu): Aquarion Gepada powers its two main cannons and its sword to fire a triple energy beam. Other *The '''Aquaria (アクエリア Akueria) are formations the Vectors made before Amata Sora managed to remove the seal between them, preventing the unification between members of opposite sex. Developed to both fight the Abductors and prevent the same disaster that befell the first time Aquarion Evol was formed, the Aquarias had proven themselves strong against ordinary Abductor forces, but ineffective against commander-type units like the Mithra Gnis. Only two models of Aquaria were created, the Aquaria Type-M piloted only by male elements, and the female pilots-only Aquaria Type-F, both armed with automatic rifles and a missile pod on each shoulder. The Aquaria are based on the form of Aquarion Gepard, which is said to be the form of Aquarion that requires the least energy to maintain, permitting the formation of it, even with the interference of Guize Stones. *'Ancient Aquarion (エンシェントAQ ''Enshento Akuerion): By using the life force of Altair, Mykage transforms the original Aquarion into his own variation, the Ancient AQ in his effort to destroy Vega and Altair, creating another world with him as its god. **'''Infinite Palm of the Buddha (神来無限拳): Ancient AQ creates uncountable Mugen Attacks, with the punches reaching the targets before being even deployed, reversing the laws of causality. *'Aquarion Love (アクエリオンLOVE ''Akuerion Rabu): Created by Amata and Mikono by infusing Vector Z (transformed into Aquarion EVOL's head part) into the Ancient AQ. Its tears of joy upon their reunion replenishes the supply of water of Vega and Altair, evaporated during Mykage's attempt to destroy both worlds. Altair Mecha *'''Abductors (アブダクター Abudakutā): The Abductors are Altair's spider-type harvesting mecha. They are equipped with machine guns to defend themselves. *'Gnis (グニス Gunisu)': Standard humanoid mecha used by the soldiers of Altair. The cockpits have interdimensional portals, allowing the pilots to safely control the mecha with only their arms from their home world. **'Mithra Gnis (ミスラ・グニス Misura Gunisu)': The Mithra Gnis is Kagura Demuri's personal unit that resembles a moth. It wields an axe that is only slightly shorter than the robot's total height. It can fly in Vega's atmosphere and it is also capable of submerge underwater to prevent detection while it is not in use. It can also run and fight on all fours as a reflection of its user's animalistic behavior. It was destroyed by Aquarion Spada, although its pilot was rescued by Mikage. **'Radius Gnis (ラディウス・グニス Radiusu Gunisu)': The Radius Gnis is Jin Muso's personal unit able to fire lasers at an extremely long range with very high precision. It can also deploy hovering glass spheres that reflect his laser guns' shots in any direction, rendering cover useless. It was destroyed by Aquarion Evol which made use of Yunoha's invisibility to phase through its lasers, when it was being remote controlled by Jin. However, he later assembles a stronger version with heavy armor and personally pilots it against Aquarion, but it ends up destroyed too, despite its pilot manages to survive. **'Ahura Gnis (アフラ・グニス Afura Gunisu)': The Afra Gnis is Izumo's personal machine. It makes use of the six plates attached on its back to absorb and return all attacks back to the enemy with increased power. The plates can be arranged to form the "Altair Cannon", firing a powerful blast when infused with the energy of Ianthe. **'MIXY Gnis (ミクシィ・グニス Mikushi Gunisu)': The MIXY Gnis is MIXY's personal machine. It is capable of flight and is armed with a machine gun and an energy cannon. Using MIXY's power, it can augment openings in anything to the point of mimicking the Absolute Calm. Logos Mecha Aquarions Various mecha used by DEAVA and NESTA for control over the Logos World, each Aquarion uses two or more vectors to combine. 2 Vector Units *'Aquarion Kou': Uses an oscillating Mugen Punch. *'Aquarion Batsu': Uses a pair of swords. *'Aquarion Rin': Uses combat dancing. *'Aquarion Jin': Uses a wing boomerang. *'Aquarion Sei': Uses sonar. *'Aquarion Zai': Uses a fan. *'Aquarion Ryu': Uses super speed. *'Aquarion Kai': Uses slicing wings. *'Aquarion Sho': Uses an extendable sword. *'Aquarion San': Uses erosion. 3 Vector Units *'Akuarion': Uses size growth. *'Aquarion Angel': Uses intense brightness. *'Aquarion Phoenix': Uses body flames. *'Aquarion Ressho': Uses a black aura mantle. Auqarion Logos and Aquarion Deava *'Aquarion Logos': Uses erosion and a pair of swords. **'Black Angels': Cherubim-like machines used by Nesta to aid Aquarion Logos. They can emit feathers from their wings that erase whatever they touch. *'Aquarion Deava': Uses a spear, lightning, and fire. *'Aquarion Logos Genesis': Uses all the powers of other Aquarions and a sword that can extend throughout an entire universe. Debatable the most powerful entity in all of fiction. MJBK The minions of Sogon, the MJBK (pronounced Mojibake) are monsters formed from the Logos World upon a text receiving his mystical syringes spawned from his book of magic. Upon formation the text they form in the real world will dissipate following their birth before using their meaning to cause physical destruction. Upon reaching full power the MJBK will erase the concept of their meaning in the collective minds of humanity, irreparably damaging their ability to communicate and think. *'Maki': Appears in episode 1. Powers include matter twisting matter, tentacles, and tornado summoning. *'Byou': Appears in episode 2. Powers include illness spreading, tentacles, and body fog. *'Yume': Appears in episode 3. Powers include passion increasing related to dreams and twin laser beams. *'Koi': Appears in episode 4. Powers include love amplifying, suction mouth waves, extendable arms, a detachable head, and a forehead laser. *'Natsu': Appears in episode 5. Powers include low body temperature, ice blast, and icicle spawning. *'Dan': Appears in episodes 6 and 7. Powers include severing, probe spawning, and wall forming. *'En': Appears in episode 7. Powers include fire ball spawning and restraining bars. *'Mushi': Appears in episode 8. Powers include will power increasing based on desires and asexual reproduction. *'Kage': Appears in episode 9. Powers include dark mist, despair increasing, and stealth. *'Oto': Appears in episode 10. Powers include wave nullification, mouth sonic waves, and a thick shell. *'Uzu': Appears in episode 11. Powers include consuming messages via magnetic field, burrowing, coiling body *'Hanare': Appears in episode 12. Powers include body levitation, part separation, teleportation, a circular energy barrier, psychological deterioration kanji blasts, energy halo that can divide into two razors, and spatial loops. *'Mu': Appears in episode 13. Powers include concept erasing rocks, black hole body, and an energy beam. *'Hito': Appears in episode 14. It has no known powers. *'Teki': Appears in episode 17. Powers include hostility increase, a wormhole, and levitation. *'Uso': Appears in episode 18. Powers include emitting fog and stretching. *'Emi': Appears in episode 21. Mind control, levitation, laser spew, and teeth tentacles. *'Den': Appears in episodes 22 and 23. Powers include electric shocks, disabling electronics, and a magnetic net around the body. *'Subete': Appears in episodes 24 and 25. Powers include existential erasing and an eye energy beam.